Byblos
Byblos is a large ecumenopolis planet located on the edge of the Centrality Region of Via Lactea and is the capital world of the United Coalition of Independent Systems. The planet is completely covered by cityscape and is densely populated by hundreds of different races and species. The native inhabitants are a race of humans known as the Bybliad. They are an adventurous and explorative people and have made many friends in their corner of the galaxy. However, their home planet now belongs to the Coalition and the Bybliad have become lost in the sea of different cultures. They still remain dominant in the Coalition's political, military, and technological advancements, but they share their dominance with a great many other species. A fact that many Bybliad hold in contempt. Byblos started off as a mountainous, gray world. The Bybliad developed their civilizations near the planet's equator, near the tropical zone. Here life was abundant and the Bybliad survived for centuries, but their curious nature would not permit them to stay in this region forever. The soon began to spread out and colonize their planet. Because the world had very few large oceans or seas the Bybliad were able to complete the exploration of their planet fairly quickly. The Bybliad, being a neurally advanced branch of humans, easily developed technologically and ethically. They had few wars and the conflicts that did arise were very short and to-the-point and soon the different areas of the planet joined together as one forming a single governmental power for the entire population. The Bybliad continued this way for centuries, using their planet's resources for the good of all its inhabitants, but soon they grew stagnant and in need of a new conduit for the adventurous natures. To satisfy this need the Bybliad quickly developed a means for space travel and began exploring their local star system. It wasn't long before the Bybliad developed faster-than-light technology. Their S-D Drive took them into the galaxy where they found new races and civilizations. Eventually they formed the UCIS with their new galactic allies. The formation of the Coalition and the founding of Byblos as it's capital brought copious new amounts of traffic to the world. With the help of it's technologically advanced member groups, the Coalition quickly transformed Byblos into a thriving global metropolis and soon the galactic ecumenopolis that it is today. Byblos is the economical hub of the sector and is a beautifully cultured world. It is separated into hundreds of districts. It's capital building is located in the Senatorial District. The UCIS Senate is located there. The district is the governmental center of the UCIS. The planet is protected by several highly developed technological advancements. Like the a weather control system that gives the powers of Byblos the ability to control every aspect of the planet's weather, like storms, tornadoes, and even climate. The world was also protected by a planetary shield. The shield repelled any extra terrestrial anomalies like meteors and the USIC's enemies. Category:Ecumenopoleis Category:M-11 Category:Planets Category:Centrality Region Planets Category:Canaan Sector Planets Category:UCIS Planets Category:UCIS Articles